


oh fuck im becoming a rpf writer

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon Relationships, Character Death, Crack, F/M, Heart Attacks, Nonbinary Character, Other, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: u ride schlatt n he dies of a heart attack
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	oh fuck im becoming a rpf writer

You t-pose while walking into the shitty motel room. "Hi, Schlatt." You say, making eye contact with the goat creature.

"U have thrown me a bone" he says with an almighty boner that can cut thru glass owo 

"hot"

"Anyways wanna ride me"

Sure you say not opening ur mouth

Yall jump onto the bed and schlatt gets under u while u ride his goat pp "ahhh me gustaaaaa" cock glass meow

a few minutes pass of u throwing ur back the manz is silent which kinda gay "mmmmmmmm" u moannnnnnn n then coom n oogasm

u get up and look at the manz. hes dead.

"oop" ur holes r so. asty n dishuting u kileldfb a man tkfm3. them

anyways he dead and u have a ladyboner or whateva

“hot” says jojo as they read this fanfic. “thank you for logging into my google account and writing this my wonderful gf”

“ur welcome bb” jojo’s gf says. they then take off their skin and make out


End file.
